


Regret You

by irltenten



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irltenten/pseuds/irltenten
Summary: It's like I never knewThat love was made by two
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 17





	Regret You

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea where you shuffle one of your playlists and then write a fic based on whatever song comes up. The song I got was "Regret You" by HOLYCHILD. I might do more of these in the future since I pushes me out of my comfort zone. Also, if you wanna try it I recommend it's a lot of fun.

Ino pulled the lollipop she had been sucking on out of her mouth. It was a translucent hot pink which matched her cat-eye sunglasses and heels. She turned to Sakura, who was driving, and cocked her head slightly. Her blonde ponytail flopped to her side, brushing against her shoulder. Sakura paid no mind, though; her eyes were glued to the interstate in front of her. Ino pursed her lips a little, then leaned a little closer, resting her head on her arm which was propped up on her lap. Once again, Sakura paid no mind. Not even the slightest acknowledgment of her girlfriend. Ino frowned, moving the lollipop closer to her mouth. She slowly opened her lips and placed it back on her tongue. The sugary cherry flavor coated her mouth once again. After a few seconds she took it out and pointed it forcefully at Sakura.

"You can't ignore me," She said, trying to hold in a sneer.

Sakura just kept staring ahead. Ino sat still with the soft beat of the radio being the only thing breaking the silence. After a few seconds, Ino sat back up and slumped to look outside the window. She placed the lollipop back in her mouth and solemnly sucked. She wondered when had their relationship gotten to this point. Maybe it always had been, but she was too caught up in the thrill of it all to notice. It had been 4 months, though. Whatever thrill that was there was gone, and all she had left was a sinking feeling. It really sucked because it was so obvious to Ino that Sakura had a bigger picture she was always looking ahead at whenever they hung out. It really, really sucked because Ino didn't even care. She knew it was stupid. She knew there was nothing there, that there probably never was anything there, but the highs of the relationship hit harder than anything she'd ever had before. Spending the night at Sakura's apartment was enough to keep Ino going for a week without contact. Fuck, it was what was keeping her going when Sakura inevitably ghosted her for a work week's worth of time after they hook up. It was fucked.

"Can you at least tell me where we're going?" She asked, lollipop still in mouth.

Though Sakura didn't take her eyes off the road, she responded. "Getting ramen with Sasuke and Naruto."

This had to be a sick joke. Ino didn't despise many people despite what she let on, but she hated Naruto and Sasuke. It wasn't there fault. Their seemingly perfect life; their seemingly perfect relationship. It was like they spit in her face every time they hung out, and they hung out a lot. Sakura had a habit of making plans with the two of them. They didn't even have traditional dates anymore just double dates with the ever perfect Sasuke and Naruto. Ino felt regret grow in the depths of her stomach. She cancelled plans with Choji and Shikamaru for this. How embarrassing. She had told them last time she would stop following Sakura like a dog on a leash and at least ask what they were doing before confirming anything, yet here she was: a dog on a leash getting dragged to the vet. She was utterly pathetic. At least Sakura put on an act for the two of them. Though Ino would have hate bubbling up inside of her the entire date, at least Sakura will show her some attention. At least Sakura was weary enough of the public perception of them that she couldn't be so distant with Ino when they were with friends. Whatever. She lied to herself that this would be the last time and crunched down on her lollipop, finishing it in one bite. She turned her head one last time to look at Sakura before resting her head on the window and shutting her eyes.


End file.
